Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition
Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition is a Nintendo 3DS video game developed and published by Capcom. In Australia, Nintendo published the title. The game is a handheld port of the hit title Super Street Fighter IV, which was released on the Xbox 360, Playstation 3 and arcades in 2010. Plot Super Street Fighter IV, revolves around the story of a World Street Fighting Tournament held by S.I.N a branch of the criminal organization Shadaloo. The Story is told through the pre and post arcade mode videos and through a write up in the instruction booklet. Some characters have more to do with the story (Juri, Seth, Guile etc.) while some have less to do with the story (Rufus, Hakan etc.) Characters Gameplay Like the console version, Super Street Fighter IV: 3D Edition features 35 playable characters and several different stages. It supports both local and online multiplayer and was one of the first games to make use of the 3DS's StreetPass capabilities. In Figurine Mode, the mode that makes use of StreetPass, players will be able to collect trophies by simply passing by someone who owns the game. In 3D Versus, the game is viewed from an over the shoulder perspective, new to the series. The game has also been simplified for those new to the series, mapping the challenging special moves to the touch screen. Veterans have the choice to turn this option off and can choose whether or not to play those who have enabled the feature online. Gameplay Modes Arcade Mode This mode is basically like an arcade style fighting game. It has you pick a fighter, shows an opening for that fighter, and then goes on with the game. After going through nine random fights with other characters, it has you fight your character specific rival. Then you fight against the game's final boss. After that, arcade mode ends, and you see your character's ending. However, if you get enough perfects, super, and ultra combo finishes (without using a continue), you could fight an extra boss, and, whether you win or lose, then you see your character's ending. Versus This mode allows you to pick a fighter, choose your stats, choose your ultra combo, and set your handicap, and then do the same for your opponent. After that, you choose a stage, and are thrown into combat with the character you chose, and the opponent you chose. 3D Versus Basically the exact same thing as versus, only it utilizes a more dynamic over the shoulder view of your fighter. Internet Match This mode is a version of versus that allows you to fight players online. Challenge Mode This mode allows your character to try to destroy a car, destroy as many barrels as you can, or learn to use new moves. Training This mode allows your character to train to use moves against an opponent, and use them effectively. Player Data This allows you to check your character records, your player stats, and even your badges. Figure Collection This mode allows you to view the figures you've collected, and even add new ones lottery style. Options You can configure every one of the game setting here. Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Capcom games Category:Remakes Category:2011 video games Category:Street Fighter games Category:Nintendo 3DS launch titles Category:Fighting games Category:Games published by Capcom Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:Games that use Play Coins Category:StreetPass games Category:Nintendo games Category:Launch titles